je veux m'amuser chapitre 2
by yui.chan54
Summary: voici la suite du premier chapitre,comment vont réagir les avengers face à l'annonce,la révélation,de la véritable identité de Léo


**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe,j'en fais beaucoup, j'avouerais que même en me relisant je ne les voit pas toutes (et dire que demain je passe un examen blanc de français –'),encore une fois désolé,et si c'est peu compréhensible je m'en excuse aussi,laissez une review pour me donner votre avis,merci d'avance ^^**

_**Je veux m'amuser**_

_chapitre 2_

Quelques jours plus tard,les Avengers ne savaient plus où donner de la tête à cause d'une seconde attaque de chitauris,encore une fois Léo les avaient laissé combattre seuls et était parti dans les bâtiments qui fumaient à coté d'eux. Stark fut vite dépassé,comme les autres d'ailleur , mais lui avait une bonne trentaine de chitauris a ses trousse et fut sonné a cause d'un tire d'arme de chitauris,lorsque celui ci allait donnait le coup fatal a Stark, captain america rappliqua et tua l'ennemi, et se mit a tuer tous ceux qui entouraient Stark.

-Merci,captain sans vous je serais partis vers d'autres cieux retrouver mon père.

-de rien,c'est normal entre amis

-amis ?... murmura Stark ,qui étaient plutôt surpris par ce mot,pour lui ce n'étaient que des collègues,il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être amis avec eux,et pourtant c'étaient la réalité,c'était une bande de potes.

-Hé CAPTAIN,cria Natasha qui avait remarqué qu'un chitauris allait l'attaquer par derrière.

-Merci du coup de main fit captain america reconnaissant en v ers la rousse

-mais de rien fit elle en souriant

-c'est quelle a l'œil l'araignée ricana Barton .

À coté d'eux Hulk écrasait tout et détruisait tout sur son passage,mais ce n'était plus totalement Hulk,désormais c'était banner bien que de temps en temps il piqué de grosse colère et ne savait plus ce qu'ils faisait.

En Russie au Kremlin était caché une pierre semblable à celle qui avait été volée en Inde. Une alarme sonnait dans le bâtiment c'était une alerte rouge,un homme avait pénétré la partie la plus sécuriser du Kremlin il avait tué au passage cinq hommes,à l'arriver des policiers il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce et à part l'endroit par ou ils étaient entrés il n'y avait aucune issue,et la seule chose qui avait été volée était la pierre.

Ce schéma se reproduisit encore deux fois dans la semaine qui avait suivies l'incident en Russie,une fois en Angleterre au château de Windsor et l'autre fois à Washington à la maison blanche,et à chaque fois les Avengers était occupé ailleurs avec des chitauris,et à chaque fois Léo ne se battait pas à leurs cotés ce qui commença à énerver notre groupe de super héros.

À l'arriver sur l'héliporteur il y avait Fury accompagné de Thor qui les attendaient,à ce moment là Léo s'arrêta,et il s'enfuit en se volatilisant.

-LOOOOOKIIIIIII,REVIIEENS cria Thor

-Quoi ?fit Stark qui était aussi surpris que les autres

-C'est pas Loki c'est Léo,il fait parti des nôtres désormais,fit Steve qui ne comprenait pas tout.

-Non !Je suis sur que c'était Loki,il s'est enfuit de la prison d'Azgard ,et quand j'ai vu que sur votre planète il y avait quelques problèmes je me suis dit que c'était peut être lui la cause je suis venu ,et apparemment j'avais raison. Expliqua le dieu

-Quoi ? On s'est fait berner depuis tout ce temps? Si je le retrouve je lui fait la Tony

-Faut il déjà qu'on le retrouve avant qu'il ne détruise la terre.

-C'est pas faux ça captain bonne remarque.

-Merci,répondit Roger fier de lui.

-bon,si on commencé les recherches,ça pourrait utile pour retrouver le bouc,dit Stark en se dirigeant vers la salle de recherches.

-On vous attendait pour ça. Reprit Fury

-Et ben on est là,maintenant, vous me donnez un coup de main Banner ?demanda Stark,

-je vous rejoint je vais me chercher des habits... comment dire,plus approprié,répondit l'homme aux vêtements déchirés.

-Très bien,vous savez où me trouver.

-Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour aider ? Questionna steve

-Pas grand chose pour le moment alors reposer vous le temps qu'ils retrouve Loki,affirma Fury.

-Je suis pas contre une douche,alors je vais dans ma chambre,fit la belle

même pas a venir mater Clint.

-Hé!je suis pas un pervers !assura-t-il

-Peut-être,mais t'es un mec ! assura-t-elle

-Hé,y'a pas que moi ici,y'a le captain et Fury et puis Thor.

-Fury est trop « sage » pour faire ça, et Roger vit comme il y'a 70 ans,et Thor est un dieu que je ne tient pas a véxé.

- En gros je suis sensé être un gros pervers parce que je suis un humain pas vieux ?

D'un coup tout les yeux se tournaient vers lui,une goutte de sueur coula sur son front.

-Alors comme ça je suis vieux ?

-Euh... ben... non...mais …..euh ….mais vous êtes... euh enfin...

Steve,Thor et Natacha c'étaient mis à rigoler,c'est vrai que voir hawkeyes dans cet état était plutôt drôle.

-Euh je vais...allé voir Banner et Stark. Dit il en ce précipitant vers la salle où étaient les deux génies.

Ces deux génies d'ailleurs,étaient en train de revenir vers l'endroit que Clint avait quitter quelques secondes auparavant

-et les gars vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Carrément fit Stark en arrivant dans la salle ou étaient Fury,Thor et Steve, où est Natasha?questionna-t-il

-à la douche, répondit Roger

-Si elle a besoin d'aide le peut me demander ,fit Stark souriant.

À ces mots Steve se sentit gêné et il s'énerva intérieurement,il ne comprit pas pourquoi il ressentait de la jalousie.

-Et après on dit que c'est moi le pervers ? Nan,mais sérieux. Fit Clint

-Bon ? À part ça vous avez trouver quelque chose?demanda Thor.

-Oooh oui qu'on a trouvé quelque chose,on sait où se cache Loki.

-OÙ ? Interrompu Thor.

-Sortez les polaires,il se cache au pôle Nord, répondit Stark avec plein de » fierté dans la voix.

-OK, on attend Natasha et on y vas!fit Roger plein d'enthousiasme

-On va où?demanda-t-elle qui venait de sortir de la douche

-On vas au pôle Nord lui répondit Barton.


End file.
